


Okita's Babyhood

by ForbiddenArchive



Series: October Batch 2020 [10]
Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: ABDL, Diapers, F/F, Mental Regression, Soiling, Weight Gain, diaper use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:14:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27902821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive
Summary: Okita has accepted her role as a baby, growing nice and big alongside her mama Maou.
Relationships: Demon King Nobunaga | Avenger/Okita Souji | Saber
Series: October Batch 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036224
Kudos: 8





	Okita's Babyhood

**Author's Note:**

> For Sissy Camilla.

It had been some months since Okita Souji ended up with a bit of an issue. An issue that had started out quite innocent, in the form of her bed being wet from time to time. She insisted that it wasn’t a problem, despite the valid concerns that her fellow Servants raised. And by goodness, she tried as hard as she could to prove that she was right.

But she wasn’t right. She was as wrong as a girl could be, as she lost control of herself at a critical moment. She not only collapsed from her sickness, but she even wet herself. The next time she awoke, she had found herself in the first infantile garment of many that would find themselves around her waist. It was icky, it was humiliating, and it was something that she wished she could get around…

It wasn’t all bad. Or well, it seemed pretty bad initially, but it soon changed. Especially since her caretaker, the older version of her friend Oda Nobunaga, always stopped by her new room. And whenever she saw her, she was happy. Her heart was filled with joy, despite the utter humiliation she felt when she looked at herself.

Her room had been remodelled pretty heavily over the last few months. What had at first been a perfectly normal room underwent a dramatic shift into a nursery after she passed out. It was makeshift at best, but after she showed no sign of recovering from her symptoms, growing worse in certain aspects at that, it was decided that she should just go ahead and accept that she’d never leave the nursery. Thus, it was improved with every single facility that a little baby girl like her would need…

Thanks to the fact that her room had everything she’d ever need, except for an eternal caretaker, the little former Saber couldn’t stop herself from growing. Not upward, like a proper adult should, but outward. She gained pound after pound as she indulged in all the baby food that she could. Nobody, especially not her dear Mama Maou, wanted to stop her. Since it was one of the few parts of her day, at least when she was still more adult, where she was actually happy.

Of course, that was back then. Now that it had been months since her initial fall to babyhood, things went so much smoother. Especially when she woke up in the afternoon, having snored half of the day away. Little Okita let out a loud yawn as she stretched very very slowly, not bothering to really put in an effort. Just enough to stop herself from going right back to sleep…

“Morny…” The regressed baby girl muttered, a bit of drool running down her chin as she rolled onto her tummy, yawning and blinking all over. She was so happy that she had a much bigger crib than before, which had become a necessity ever since she started pushing out against the bars. It meant that she could just roll around at will, or crawl around without problems…

She rubbed away at her tummy, feeling it grumble and groan as she heard the crinkles of her huge Nobu-patterned pamper between her legs. She was very hungry, and she was clean, somehow. That was super good… That meant that Mama was going to give her a kiss!

As if on cue, the door to the nursery opened. And who else but a certain red-haired Avenger would find her way inside, a bright yet almost seductive smile on her face as she looked down on the baby that she took so much care of.

“Good morning, little baby Oki. Did you sleep well?” Nobunaga Oda, more commonly called Mama Maou by her little baby girl, sweetly chimed as she climbed over the bars that kept the rest of the room segregated from the crib area.

All while her belly bounced rather alluringly underneath her bodysuit. Truth be told, she hadn’t been keeping to any kind of healthy diet ever since she started taking care of the baby girl full time. It was a hard job, and she couldn’t help herself whenever she spoiled her little baby. Every time she got ice cream for the younger Servant, she had to get one for herself. And the two ate a bunch of ice cream, most of it going straight to that very alluring tummy…

“Mama Maou!” Okita cried out and clapped in her direction, her flabby body wobbling as she cried out gleefully. “Diapy’s dry!” She followed up, with such a big bright smile on her chubby little face…

Her dearest and most beloved Mama smiled just as brightly, kneeling down despite her heavy body as she reached underneath her pampered baby girl’s bottom to lift her up. She wasn’t heavy at all, or maybe the oversized Mama was just stronger than she seemed. It wasn’t easy to tell, considering how Servant stats worked and all.

“You’re such a good girl, little baby Oki. Do you know what good girls that don’t mess themselves in their sleep get?” Mama Maou chimed, giving a couple of kisses to the oversized infant as she held her almost like she would a bride. A position that was extremely cute considering the fact that her hand was sinking into her baby’s oh-so-soft Nobu-patterned diaper…

Okita nodded rapidly, her sausage-like fingers pawing at her Mama’s chestplate. One of the few parts of her outfit that wasn’t just a stretchy suit, and perhaps the part that could endure the most punishment. Still, it always came off. Because it was in the way of the boobies and the milkies that her baby girl loved to dine on. “Milky! Wanna Milky!” The regressed Saber cried out, her drool spluttering all over the place…

“That’s right, little baby Oki. Big milkies for my dry baby. Open wide, and get as much as you want.” The Avenger smiled as she pulled the chestplate off, allowing her breasts to spring forth instantly. They were way bigger than her head, and it was always astounding to see them get freed from their prison. Especially whenever they dribbled like this, waiting for a hungry head to latch on.

Her little baby was quick to nibble into the breast fat around the matron’s nipple, her degrading nubs that she once called teeth kneading into the meat of the udder as she started suckling, just as she always did. She was so thirsty, so hungry. And when she got this hungry, she couldn’t be stopped. She’d drink until she had drained every droplet of milk from her Mama’s titties…

Okita didn’t hesitate to just suckle and suckle away at those oversized breasts, the ones that were even bigger than her own head. So what if they were bigger, when she had a vacuum for a mouth and a black hole for a tummy? She slurped and sucked and did everything she could to get as much of that good stuff into that tumtum, feeling europhoria rush through her body in response to all of that gluttony at play.

“Such a good girl you are, little baby Oki.” Mama Maou chimed, as she reached up a little from the hand on the girl’s padded bottom to reach onto her utterly exposed fat tummy. “Or should I call you big baby Oki? Ever since you became my sweet little baby girl, you’ve been growing and growing. Soon you’ll be even bigger than one of the muscled men. And I’m supposed to call you little?”

Her mama teased her, she really did. And that would’ve normally made the baby really pouty and upset, where she’d call her bad names. Or at least call her bad! Lots and lots of bad! But she was too busy enjoying the milk to really think too hard about it, snuggling harder into her mama’s loving breast. Because that’s where she belonged. In loving arms that would keep her so well fed…

Of course, what came in through her throat had to go out the other end. And since she hadn’t at all messed herself in the sleep that led up to this wonderful afternoon, that meant that there was a ton of the stuff packed into her colon. All it took was a little nudge. Whether it was from a meal or from a bit of teasing. And since mama squeezed her hand into her tummy, around the place where all the messy stuff had packed itself away, the milk and the tease worked in tandem.

The little baby girl closed her eyes as she started pushing on pure instinct, gasps and pants kept muffled by the drinking noises. She kept on drinking, even though a very stinky and utterly enormous serpent of pure shit slithered its way into her seat, weighing down her diaper as the Nobus all started turning a deep brown. They were messy indicators, showing just how messy she had gotten. A pointless addition, considering how much she made whenever she did poop her pampers…

It didn’t just stop at one serpent that was about the size of her thigh. There was a bunch of it packed in there, to the point where it quickly started sagging below her knees after the next few ropes worth of filth slithered their way out of her thoroughly used holes. All while a tender and golden stream started rushing out from between her thighs, as once one hole started letting loose, so too had the other.

Okita giggled in between gulps of nutritious milk, liking how squishy her diapy was getting. Whether it was from the poopy getting mushed up against itself and then her butt, or the pee wearing away at the structure of it all and making the front of her diapy all soggy, it all felt really nice. That was why she loved getting extra milk from mama, because it made her feel all giggly and happy at the end…

Mama Maou smiled, slowly pulling her little baby girl away from her breast as she noticed that she was running low on milk. “Okay, you’ve had your fill for now, little baby Oki. Once it’s dinner time, you can drain mama of even more milk. Promise.” She chimed, rubbing away at her baby’s adorably chubby cheek and wiping away some of the drool that had built up there in the process.

The little baby didn’t really reply after that, because all of the milk was busy running through her. And her brain, overloaded on the sweetness and the tastiness of the white nutritional formula, couldn’t really think for herself. Instead she just giggled and drooled, droplets of that very same milk rushing out from the gaps between her degraded nubby teeth. She looked so utterly adorable whenever she couldn’t think…

“So cute. You really are the cutest little baby, Oki.” Her mama chimed as she gave her another couple of kisses on both of those oversized cheeks, while reaching into the pocket that was her enormous cleavage and pulling out a little musket-themed pacifier. Only the best for her baby, as she slid it straight in between those cute lips.

Okita’s growing oral fixation latched onto the pacifier as she slurped and suckled as much as she possibly could, her eyes growing dim as she just enjoyed herself. Her cute butt even let out a cute toot to show that she had emptied out her bowels completely, all while her diapy had grown full of so much poopy that she could use it as a proper bean bag chair. Not that she’d think about that, she’d just enjoy how nice it felt to squish it up against herself.

Mama Maou, pleased with how happy her little baby girl was, let her down onto the padded floor below. She couldn’t take care of her all the time, as she still had a couple of things to do, so whenever her baby was ready to just waste the day away it meant that she could leave.

But not before she pushed a set of shapes and a box over to her with her foot, patting her on her head as she made her way out of the crib. “Be a good baby until I’m back later, okay, Oki?” She chimed from beyond the bars, closing the door to the nursery not many seconds later as she knew she wouldn’t get a response.

Little Baby Oki just drooled around her pacifier as she looked at the shapes. Her favorite game. There were so many fun games now that she stopped trying to struggle against her babyhood, and she could spend all day with them. Especially if she pushed them into her dirty diaper! Then they were even funner. And when she finished her fun, she could go get numnums from Mama! Making everything so much more fun since she’d be all full and sleepy!

Being a baby really is the best...


End file.
